The present invention relates to non-stick, curable polymer coating compositions, non-stick polymer coated articles, and a method of making the coated articles. More specifically, the invention relates to non-stick, curable coating compositions that are especially suitable for coating aluminum foil. The invention also relates to a coated aluminum foil and a method of making the coated aluminum foil.
Non-stick, silicone-based coatings are used in the foodstuff sector for the finishing of baking tins and baking trays. They are typically sprayed on a substrate and cured either at room temperature or by heating the coated substrate to high temperatures. One problem associated with curing at high temperatures is that by-products are generated that impart an off-odor to the coated substrate. Moreover, curing at high temperatures is generally an expensive process with high operating costs and low throughput rates. Other problems exist.
Aluminum foil products and methods for making them are well known in the industry such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,312 and 5,725,695, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which are incorporated herein by reference to the extent that they are not inconsistent with the disclosure and claims of the present invention. Aluminum foil products have many applications such as household wraps to contain food and other items and to make containers for food, drugs, and the like. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,338, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes the use of a coated aluminum foil that is used to form a food container, wherein the coating is made with polyvinyl chloride resin.